


Heroes and Trouble

by EvaraSilvaen



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaraSilvaen/pseuds/EvaraSilvaen
Summary: Beowulf is an epic poem about a great hero. These poems are not epic...and even the whole 'hero' thing is debatable. A mish-mash of assorted fandom poetry.





	1. Black Widow

Standing on the outskirts of human desolation  
Knowing you don’t know everything, but you will  
In a land of the blind, the one eyed man is King  
but no one ever prepared him for you

You’re a knife in the dark  
in the light you play your part  
(They’ll never see you take them down)  
When deception is key they’ll be on their knees  
but they’ll never know  
Yes, they’ll never know  
It just goes to show- love is for children

And it’s not that love is a childish thing  
and even if it were  
children too can be wise in their innocence  
in their play for an ideal world  
But you don’t live in an ideal world  
You can’t live in an ideal world  
What part would you have in an ideal world?

Because you’re a knife in the dark  
in the light you play a part  
They never ever see you take them down  
Deception is your key  
and then you’re gone on a breeze  
and they never know  
No, they never know  
The red in your ledger shows-  
sometimes you wish you didn’t know 

love is for children


	2. Enter

come on feet  
let’s go down this road again   
though I’ve lost my adventure struck eyes  
to some far off corridor long ago  
to a room of senseless stairs  
to a man with peculiar eyes  
I hope there’s still some steel left in my spine  
or at the very least some Iron

come on feet  
we don’t have the luxury of a guide  
but at least I’ve found the gate blown open  
the walls don’t secret their doors anymore  
or perhaps the difference is me  
perhaps my eyes are more open  
and the questions already answered  
or maybe everything is the same  
and I have truly understood nothing


	3. Winter Soldier

I’m not supposed to talk  
they’ve never told me not to  
but it’s pretty clear by the way they look at me  
when they pull me from that blissful dark  
that nothing I could say matters much to them anyway  
I know I’m their tool  
I’m resigned to this  
I do what they say and then they let me sleep  
sleep  
When I sleep I can remember—

I can’t remember  
But there’s the visceral sound of wind in my mind  
and something in their eyes tells me   
I’ve forgotten more  
than I will ever know


End file.
